Devour
by AyukaWind
Summary: Zetsu and his partner find themselves back at the base. Alone, exhausted and in pain, his partner finds that, despite his sharp teeth, Zetsu is quite talented in bringing pleasure. (Warning: contains smut/lemons)
1. Devour Me

The base was eerily quiet when Zetsu and I stumbled in. It appeared we were the first to complete our mission and return. Our mission had been completed but it hadn't gone well for either of us. We hadn't worked well together and tensions were high between the two of us. I was the one who opened the door to our bedroom and walked in first. The door slammed behind Zetsu and I jumped in surprise. Throwing my cloak down on the floor, I made towards the bathroom but Zetsu stood in my way. I brushed past him, my shoulder hitting his roughly and knocking him back a step. "Why don't you get out of the way?!" I snapped angrily at him. Zetsu turned slowly to face me. His expression was dark and his lips were set in a harsh line. "What?" "Why don't you get out of the way next time?" Venom filled my voice as the frustration from the mission came out.

I'd seen how fast Zetsu could move in combat, but it never occurred to me how terrifying it would be when he was coming towards me. He closed the distance between us so quickly I had no time to react before I was thrown against the wall and he was looming menacingly over me. His left arm was pressed against the wall beside my head and his right hand gripped my shoulder. Nothing was said as his amber eyes bore down into my black ones. My side was absolutely killing me, sharp pains shot from the wound I had earned during our mission, but I wasn't about to let Zetsu know. "Get off of me." My eyes narrowed. He snickered and bent his head towards mine. "Make me." His warm breath brushed against my ear and I shuddered slightly. His lips tugged on my ear, tongue slipping over it tenderly before he harshly bit down upon it. My body shook beneath his at the sudden display of pain. "You bastard! Get off me!" I shoved at him, trying to put up a fight despite the odd pleasure I was getting from his abuse.

A sharp nip on my jaw made me tip my head back as my fingers clenched in the cloth covering his shoulders. "Zetsu..." I warned. He chuckled and ran his warm tongue over the area he had bitten. His chest pressed firmly against mine and his lips brushed over my forehead. "Is that all you got sweetheart?" My temper flared and I jerked my knee up, catching Zetsu squarely in the groin. He doubled over with a grunt and stumbled backwards. I walked hesitantly forward, reveling in the sight of him groaning in pain. "Want some more?" Snickering, I turned to go to the bathroom. Zetsu leapt up behind me and grabbed me around my waist. My hands gripped his tightly as I was lifted off my feet kicking and cursing. "Zetsu! Let go of me!" He tossed me onto his bed and grinned wickedly. "Nah..." His hands slipped under my shirt, fingers slipping over my ribs. Moaning half-heatedly I pushed at his shoulders, "Stop. Dammit Zetsu!" My back arched up when his fingers trailed over the gash on my side and cool air hit my skin as he pushed my shirt up over my shoulders. I grimaced and my eyes slid shut. "God damn Zetsu that hurt." He pressed his lips to the skin on my stomach and murmured, "Sorry, sorry." His lips brushed over my skin, sending shivers through me as he drew closer to the wound. "You didn't tell me you were hurt."

My fingers tangled into his green locks dragging his head up and away from the wound. "Did I need to tell you?" Zetsu's cool fingers slid up my arms and wrapped around my wrists, pulling them out of his hair and pinning them beside me. His tongue flicked the edge of the wound and earning a sharp breath from me before darting back. He pressed a kiss against my stomach and sat back up. "Stay here." Confused and a bit dazed, I watched him disappear into the bathroom. I pushed myself up and pulled the tie out of my hair. Long black hair fell around my shoulders and I sighed, I had to get my side bandaged before I went to bed. Zetsu emerged from the bathroom with a bowl, cloth and bandages. Raising an eyebrow as he set them down on the bed next to me, I watched his movements lazily. He poked my shoulder with a finger as he looked down at me. "Lay down." Even though I wasn't looking at his mouth I recognized the gruff voice as his white side. I pushed his hand away, "I'm capable of bandaging myself, thank you." He gave a long drawn out groan. "I am aware of that. Now lay down." The tone of his voice made me want to slap him, but I knew better than to get on Zetsu's bad side when my shirt was off. My head hit the pillow and almost immediately shot back up when Zetsu dragged the cloth roughly over the wound. "Shit! If you're going to do that get the hell away from me and let me take care of it myself." He grinned, "Payback's a bitch ain't it," but he was more gentle as he cleaned out the wound. I'm sure he could feel my eyes on him as he worked, but he said nothing until he was already wrapping bandages around my torso. "There."

He picked up the cloth and water before heading back into the bathroom. This was my cue to get up and head across the room to my bed. My sandals were tossed to the side and I watched Zetsu step out of the bathroom. He wasted no time in coming over to my bed and shedding his cloak. One knee pressed down onto the bed between my legs and he leaned towards me. Warm lips pressed against mine, firm and demanding as he pushed me onto my back without breaking the kiss. Moaning softly into the kiss my hands wrapped themselves in his hair. The kiss was broken too early for my liking, but all of my protests were cut short by Zetsu's teeth grazing my jaw. My fingers tightened in his hair, encouraging him to attack my neck with his teeth. His teeth lightly scraped my skin, sending delicious shudders down my back. He drank this up, chuckling as he watched the effects his actions had on me.

Allowing him to have his fun I relaxed into the bed, enjoying the not-so-gentle bites he placed along the curve of my neck. His long tongue flicked over the lightly bruised skin he left behind and I chuckled softly. I pulled harder on his hair, forcing his head away from my neck as I leaned forward and nipped at his neck. Smirking at the groans my actions elicited from him, I wrapped one leg around his waist and in one swift motion rolled him onto his back and pinned him down with my body.

His eyes glinted in the dim light and I could feel my grin growing as I looked down at him. "You're mine now…" My voice was hardly a whisper as I gripped the neck of his shirt and ripped downwards, shredding his shirt open. After gazing down at his bare chest for a long moment, I pressed my lips to the nape of his neck, sucking hard and leaving a dark red hickey on his white half. His dark gold eyes narrowed and he arched his body upward as I played on his weakness. As I straddled his waist, his hard erection pressed against his pants as proof that he enjoyed having me take control, no matter how hard he denied it.

His hands moved over my bare sides, skimming over my bandaged wound and slowly coming around to rest on my chest. To make sure he didn't try anything, I rested my hands on his shoulders to keep him down as I pressed my mouth to his and ran my tongue against his, my eyes closed and my hips grinding against his erection. It wasn't long before a low growl rumbled in his throat and his hands squeezed my breasts firmly, forcing me to pull back and catch my breath. He brushed a finger over my lips, admiring how his teeth had left them tinged purple with bruises. "Such a dirty girl you are." Giving him a wink and scooting backwards I snickered as I leaned down to run my tongue down his chest. "You have no idea."


	2. Little One

His other hand moves over my breasts and his fingers close in around my nipple, pinching slowly. "Why don't you show me then?" His black half spoke gruffly and he grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Or I'll have to drag it out of you." I chuckle and nibble at his exposed hips. "Watch it." I caution him with a smirk as I tug his pants off. He watches my movements quietly, propping himself up on one arm to watch. My hands roam over his stomach and scratch downwards as I waste no time and run my tongue teasing along his erection.

He growls lowly as I continue to tease him with light flicks of my tongue and a long slow lick here and there. After a moment he fidgets slightly then reaches down suddenly to grab me by the shoulders and pull me up and over him rapidly, dumping me unceremoniously on the bed next to him before sitting up. Zetsu loomed over me with a wicked grin, one hand resting on the center of my chest to hold me in place as he unbuttoned my pants and jerked at them in a clumsy attempt to take them off. As I lift my hips to help him out, he manages to successfully pull them down to my ankles where I push them the rest of the way off with my feet. He straddles my waist, pinning me down easily with his weight as he sits on my waist, staring at me with a slight smirk.

"Where do I start with you?" His voice was a low rumble as he looked me over with a hungry stare that made me squirm. While he was looking me over his hands wandered my chest, massaging my breasts and pinching at my nipples. I bit back a moan of pleasure and instead glared softly in annoyance. He chuckled and shook his head, but moved off of my hips to kneel on all fours above me. His hands left my breasts, one pinning my right arm down and the other stroking the bare skin on my hip before sliding over my thighs and between my legs. A single long finger stroked between my legs, spreading the wetness and causing him to grin wider. He uses my knee to spread my legs wider and presses his finger slowly into me, his mouth nipping and sucking hard at my neck. "Zetsu... fuck..." I breathe out heavily in anticipation but he pulls his hand back and lifts it to his mouth. He licks his finger completely clean while staring down at me with a cocky grin. "Payback is a bitch, little one."

My eyes narrow in annoyance, "Just fuck me already Zetsu." Immediately he leaned down, sucking and kissing my neck with an almost frantic pace. His hands groped my chest roughly, every so often sliding down to my waist to pull my hips harder against his as he ground against me. I responded eagerly, grinding my hips against his and pulling roughly at his hair to encourage him. A few minutes later and moves further down my chest, turning his attention from my neck to my breasts. Zetsu's teeth grazing against my hard nipple made me gasp in surprise and clench my hand in his hair. Swirling his tongue around and around he continually nipped and sucked at my breast, switching from one to the other.

All of his attentions were making me more and more aroused and flustered, my body growing hot and flushed as I craved him more and more. "Dammit Zetsu... fuck me!" I groaned in frustration as I pulled harshly at his hair. He snickers as he lifts his head "would it kill you to say please?" I lift my hand to smack him but he catches it easily and pushes my arm down onto the bed beside me. He spreads my legs further with his knees and I feel him press against me with a satisfying warmth. Zetsu reaches for my other hand and pins that one down as well before sinking deeply into me with one hard thrust.

My body arches underneath him, a sharp gasp escaping as I attempt to adjust to his size so quickly. However, he leaves me no time to adjust as he begins thrusting deeply at his own pace. His eyes darken and a fierce grin spreads over his face as his more animalistic nature takes over. He thrusts hard into me, pulling out almost completely before driving back down in a smooth, hard motion. Each thrust provokes a moan from my lips. "Oh…Fuck…Me…Zetsu…" Our hips slap together as he steadily increases his pace until my words become quiet stammers, my breath taken from me each time he drove his thick cock deep into me. "I want to hear you scream my name" he smirks down at me as he releases my hands, hooking his arms underneath my knees and lifting them to rest on his shoulders. In the new position he is able to push even deeper into me.

He pauses for a moment, making me shift impatiently underneath him as I wiggle my hips in an attempt to get him to begin thrusting again. "You want me to fuck you until you can't walk?" His dark side speaks, snickering as I swallow thickly at his words. He knows he has me caught today, and he fully intends to milk every last drop of enjoyment out of it. "Well if you could, I would want you to." I hiss back, taunting him. His eyes roam over my face slowly, "You know you're not getting off easy, right?" My hesitation shows as I grin slightly, when Zetsu was like this, it was a huge turn-on… but also quite terrifying. I could never quite tell what I was going to get. Zetsu straightened up slowly, kneeling below me with my ankles crossed behind his neck. His hands slid slowly down to rest on my waist, holding me still as he looked over my naked body. "I like you like this little one." "Well I don- Zetsu!" My angry remark was cut off by a scream as Zetsu gripped my waist firmly and pulled me hard against his thrust, a dull ache formed in the pit of my stomach from where he had hit so deeply. I was unable to resist the shudders that ran through my body. "That's more like it…" He chuckled and pulled out, pulling my hips downwards into another thrust and forcing another, more muffled scream from my mouth.

"Now that is a delicious sound, little one." He whispered darkly as he leaned forward to suck at my earlobe. "Zetsu…" I moaned weakly and curled one hand in his hair, pulling him back down when he straightened up. "I said I wanted you to fuck me, not tease me." I hissed in his ear with a smirk. Zetsu didn't say a word as he straightened up and pushed slowly into me until he was completely buried inside of me. However, his grin never faded from his face as he pulled back again and again, sliding torturously slow into me. Suddenly his grip tightened and I knew I was just along for the ride from this point on. Growly lowly in the back of his throat, he pulled me hard against him, over and over until my body was practically shaking as I came for the first time. "Scream for me, little one." He pulled my legs off of his shoulders and let them wrap around his waist. He never broke his rhythm, continuing to thrust into me hard enough to push me back towards the headboard on the bed. I moan hard as he leaned over me and pulled at my nipple with his fingertips, snickering quietly at my reaction.

"Zetsu.. I'm going to cum…" I gasped, out of breath. My words seemed to spark a whole new side of him and he bit down hard on my neck, our hips slapping together loudly as he pounded me into the bed relentlessly. His hands were tight on my hips as he fucked me harder and harder. I was going to be covered with bruises and sore from him tomorrow morning, but at the moment I didn't care about anything other than the delicious feeling of him forcing his way deep into me as I came. My back arched up off the bed and I screamed his name as black began to dance on the edge of my vision. "That's it, cum for me baby." His hands held me tighter as my hips bucked wildly against him. He thrust hard twice, then buried himself deeply within me with a heavy groan. I could feel the heat spread within me as he came hard, panting as he rested on top of me.

Minutes passed slowly, the two of us gasping for breath, our hands roaming slowly over each other's bodies. "How is your side?" Zetsu murmured against my ear, his lips trailing softly down my neck as he lay still inside me. "Fine." I replied quietly, tipping my head back to give him better access to my neck. "Well… then I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
